


На этом всё...

by fandom_MassEffect, ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: В какой-то деревушке в восточном полушарии планеты Земля смеркалось(ТМ). Время действия — пролог Масс Эффект 3





	На этом всё...

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

«На этом всё! В следующем выпуске через неделю вы увидите: интерьер для настоящей матроны „Гармония в сиреневом“! Советы нашего эксперта-ксенобиолога по выращиванию „Лилии Сур`Кеша“! Колониальный дизайн для любителей стильно экономить! С вами был ваш любимый ведущий…»

— Выключить звук! — голос женщины прозвучал негромко, но резко, и домашний ВИ, уловив интонацию, среагировал моментально. Телевизор стих, молчаливо предлагая купить новый датапад и «лучшие 3D-пылесосы в Солнечной системе». Поморщившись, женщина встала с дивана, подошла к окну и уже спокойнее скомандовала «закрыть шторы». На этот раз ВИ ответил:

— Да, хозяйка, — и шторы неторопливо поехали навстречу друг другу, скрывая от взгляда женщины туманный сумрак за окном.

— Мира, дети спят?

— Да, хозяйка.

— Сделай мне чай с сахаром.

— Время приготовления — три минуты.

— Спасибо.

— Мой долг — сделать ваш быт удобным, — отозвалась «Мира-251», запуская домашний автомат с напитками.

— Включи звук, когда начнется выпуск новостей.

— Да, хозяйка.

В этот момент женщина услышала звук подъезжающего мобиля и бросилась к двери.

— Разблокируй дверь! Ах нет, я сама! — и она шлепнула рукой по сенсорной панели. Створки разошлись в сторону, и в комнату сразу хлынула промозглая сырость. Из-за тумана женщина никак не могла разглядеть, кто приехал, поэтому не стала перешагивать порог и нарушать контур безопасности. Но надежда заставляла ее стоять и всматриваться сквозь туман, несмотря на голос из кухни «ваш чай готов», несмотря на бубнеж телевизора, на котором начался очередной новостной выпуск. Или внеочередной? Женщина бросила было взгляд на хронометр, но тут из тумана наконец-то показалась мужская фигура. Именно та, которую она так ждала. Не выдержав, она выскочила из дома и побежала навстречу.

— Милый, ну наконец-то! Господи, я так соскучилась, а дети! Они все время спрашивали, когда ты приедешь! И как ты вел в такой туман! Как же тут холодно и сыро! Скорее в дом, Мира сделает тебе чаю. Или ты хочешь что-нибудь покрепче? Ну ответь же!.. — она обнимала мрачного мужчину, и тот молча стискивал ее в объятиях. Наконец она почувствовала что-то странное, и посмотрела ему в лицо.

— Дорогой, в чем дело? Ты наконец хочешь объяснить, почему мы торчим в этой дыре? Ты что-то натворил? Кстати, ты же вроде должен был быть со своим генералом, который вчера выступал со станции Арктур… Ведь так? Почему ты здесь? — она засыпала и засыпала его вопросами, не давая ему возможности вставить слово, потому что ей внезапно стало страшно. Муж упорно молчит, да еще туман этот… Как же мерзко!

— Пойдем в дом, — наконец отозвался мужчина, отстраняя от себя жену. — Мира, мне грог! — крикнул он, едва переступив порог.

— Тише, разбудишь детей!

— Им все равно недолго осталось спать, — словно через силу выплюнул он, проходя на кухню.

— Что… такое?

— Они говорили — это бред. Этого не будет. Не с нами. Мы в безопасности. Я, ты, дети… Мы в безопасности, и нужно делать то, что велят. И я делал, что велят. Никому, ничего. Я хотел как лучше. Они… — Он вдруг замолчал на полуслове и уставился на что-то позади нее.

— Да кто они?.. — женщина вдруг поняла, что звук телевизора только что резко изменился. Вместо обычного новостного бубнежа слышался какой-то писк и скрежет. Обернувшись, она увидела надпись «Сигнал потерян, проверьте настройки вашего спутника». Вздрогнув, женщина снова повернулась к мужу. Тот, странно улыбаясь, смотрел на экран.

— Я сделал все правильно, — сказал он, подходя и заключая растерянную жену в объятия. — Все будет как надо. Цикл не может быть нарушен.


End file.
